Christmas Presents and Coffee
by TheGirlInWonderland
Summary: Tino can't figure out what to get Berwald for Christmas. Couple that with sleep deprivation and an addiction to coffee, and it's a recipe for disaster. Fluff, sufin.A couple of dirty jokes, but nothing too bad.


The December chill brushed against the windows of the cottage, but was thwarted in its attempts to push open the windows by the heat of the two small fires that were thawing the fingers and toes of Peter as he sat in front of one in the family room.

Tino sat on the couch, knitting a hat that would fit snugly over his husband's head. Berwald was on the other side of the room, in a large armchair. His big hands delicately sewed a tear in a bright red jacket closed.

Peter stared at the socks hung to dry by the fire. "Mama?" he asked.

Tino paused in his knitting and looked up. "Yes, baby?"

Peter looked slightly uncomfortable as he turned around and asked, "What do you want for Christmas?"

Tino saw Berwald pause in his sewing out of the corner of his eye. Ignoring this, he smiled sweetly at his son. "I don't want anything this year," he replied.

"But Mama, you say that every year," Peter nearly whined.

Tino supressed a twinge of annoyance. "That's because I don't need any presents."

"But you give presents to everyone! Why don't you get any?"

Tino pursed his lips and cocked his head to the side. "I think the cookies are done."

Peter sat up straight and sniffed the air. "Cookies!"

Tino tucked the unfinished hat back into his bag, along with his knitting needles. "Let's go get them out of the oven, baby."

~Two Weeks Later~

Tino always regretted the fact that he couldn't see his family the week before Christmas. There was just so much he had to do. He stood in front of the glass wall of his office that overlooked the floor of the factory. They had recently cut down on staff, due to the fact that most of the presents that were requested were name brand, and had to be specially ordered.

He turned back to his desk, he had to start working on Heracles's present. He made all of his friends' presents himself, he found they turned out better that way. Well, he made most of them. He just ordered Ludwig's off the internet. He blushed at the thought of making all of those dirty books himself.

At that thought, Tino was sufficiently flustered. He pushed the thought to the back of his head and began sewing the stuffed cat shut. This would be put in a box along with two pairs of cat ears and some Japanese candy.

It was easy, figuring out what other people wanted and giving it to them. There was just one present Tino hadn't gotten started on yet, and that was Berwald's.

He had considered everything, from new boots to a hand-knit blanket, but there wasn't anything he thought Berwald would like. Tino knew Berwald better than anyone, and he could not get around the fact that Berwald didn't need anything. There had to be something he wanted, something he needed. They were entirely too vanilla for anything sexual, and Tino was pretty sure that him wearing a dress would just freak Berwald out rather than turn him on.

Tino sighed, plopping down into his chair and rubbing his exhausted eyes. He still had a tomato-shaped alarm clock to wind for Lovino, and he had to call in the Japanese man he had hired to make Kiku's present. Ludwig's present had come in the other day, and Tino was almost done sewing the maid's outfit Feliciano had requested. He was very sure he didn't want to know what Feliciano was planning to do with the dress.

He'd just make a completely Swedish dinner for Berwald. He knew it wasn't as good as what he would normally do, but he had to do something, and this was his only idea. He could make meatballs and gravy, with lingonberry sauce, boiled potatoes, and rye bread, maybe with some smoked fish. He scribbled down the menu and walked over to his bookshelf, which spanned the length of his wall, and selected a few cookbooks, groaning. He was going to have another long night. He would have to drink three pots of coffee just to get the rest of the presents done, which would sound like a lot, if Tino's insane caffeine addiction wasn't factored into the equation. Christmas Eve tomorrow, and now was the time to kick it into overdrive. He could deliver all of the presents, go home, get at least two hours of sleep, then make dinner for his husband and Peter. Tino groaned and rubbed at his eyes. It was going to be a long week.

~ 6 days later~

All of a sudden, it was Christmas Eve. Tino hadn't slept in the past seventy-two hours, and he was pretty sure the circles under his eyes were the darkest they had been in centuries, though he refused to look in a mirror to confirm this. He was finally done with all of his friends' presents, and he was close to being done with Peter's train set.

He slowly painted a yellow stripe on the side of a train engine. Setting down the paintbrush, he took a slurp of coffee before picking up the paintbrush again. One more yellow line, and finally, all he had to do was let the set dry.

A squat man waddled into his office carrying a clipboard and looking official. Tino turned to him and tried to plaster a smile on his face.

"Yes, Jon, what can I do for you?"

Jon cleared his throat and said in a croaky voice, "Well, sir, I just wanted to inform you that we've completed everything ahead of schedule. Should we start loading up your sleighs now, or would you like to wait?"

"Is everyone tired?"

"Exhausted, sir."

"Well, have everyone take an hour off, get some coffee, take a nap, whatever. In an hour, I need everyone to start loading up the first sleigh."

Jon nodded solemnly and shuffled out of Tino's office.

The train engine was set aside to dry, and Tino bustled around, putting the finishing touches on everything and putting them into his bag. Tino's eyes widened at the sight of the bulging bag of Christmas presents. He felt a brief moment of hopelessness before mentally slapping himself. He had to keep it together for tonight. He could sleep tomorrow.

~Ten Hours Later~

Tino pulled his car into the garage, fantasizing about his head hitting the pillow, the soft sheets, the fireplace warming everything.

He pushed open the front door to the quiet house (Berwald had taken Peter to see Matthias, Lukas, and Emil) and stumbled into the bedroom. He was asleep before he hit the bed.

~Twenty-Four Hours Later~

Tino woke feeling entirely too refreshed for two hours of sleep. He looked at his watch to see that he'd only slept for around fifteen minutes. He looked down. That was odd, he was wearing pajamas. He didn't remember. Tino stood up and walked into the family room. Berwald was sitting in the recliner, whittling away at a stick.

"Berwald?"

Berwald looked up impassively.

"How long have I been sleeping?"

Berwald shrugged. "'Bout a day," he replied.

Tino's eyes widened in horror. "I never made you your Christmas present! I had a whole meal planned out, and I haven't even gotten the salmon! Oh God, I'm so sorry! It's just, I didn't know what to get you or make you, so I was gonna make you a special supper, but then I fell asleep!"

"Tino."

Tino paused in his self-deprecation.

"You have bags under your eyes."

Tino laughed a little. "Yeah, I didn't get a whole lot of sleep in the past week, I was so busy."

Berwald put down his knife and the stick of wood and stood up. Staring down at Tino, he gently traced one purple bruise, then the other. "Don't need a present," he said.

"What?"

Berwald cleared his throat. "I don't need a present. I just need you."

Tino could feel his cheeks lighting up. "B-b-berwald, uh, are you sure?"

Berwald nodded and leaned down to kiss his wife. When their lips parted, Tino grinned. "Maybe I should've made a French maid's outfit for myself as well."

Berwald's eyes widened. "What?"

* * *

**Author's Note- This is just an early Christmas present for all of my lovely fanfiction readers! I****'ve actually had this idea since October, but the timing is so right, I couldn't resist writing it right now. Sorry I didn't get Sweden's speech right, I cannot write that for the life of me, trust me, I've tried. Those attempts will never see the light of day.  
**

**Please review! I'll send you some special internet cookies if you do! And come back for more Hetalia stories in the future, or you could check out the ones I've already written!  
**


End file.
